


【叶王520/05h】还好不曾错过

by ergouzi



Category: YEALL, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M, Ye & Wang, 叶王
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ergouzi/pseuds/ergouzi
Summary: 违背人体结构常识，未成年请止步。看肉图开心，切勿当真。





	【叶王520/05h】还好不曾错过

**Author's Note:**

> 违背人体结构常识，未成年请止步。看肉图开心，切勿当真。

05

王杰希洗完澡出来时叶修正坐在沙发里抽烟，气氛莫名显得有点尴尬。

王杰希暗自叹口气，转身去冰箱里拿了两罐可乐，一罐递给了叶修一罐开了拿在自己手里。

王杰希身上穿了件灰白色的真丝浴袍，这浴袍质地很轻，衬得他整个身形似乎都有些显单薄了。

叶修看了他一会儿，一把将他捞到自己怀里搂着，嘴里不停叫道：“大眼儿，杰希……”

王杰希听着叶修这宛如痴喃一般的呼喊，不经主动伸手环上了他的脖颈，回应道：“叶修……”

叶修亲了亲他的嘴角，一个翻身将王杰希压在了沙发上，轻声道：“杰希……杰希……我好想你，想要你。”

王杰希还是紧绷着一张脸，一副性冷淡的样子。但他脸上两腮处的那抹绯红，却出卖了他。

叶修附在他耳边吹着气说：“你不回答，我就当你是默认了。”

王杰希当然不会拒绝，因为他们早在大学交往时就不知道做过多少次了。更何况，实话说他也是很想念叶修的。

叶修低头，准确的含住了王杰希的唇，细腻描绘中这个吻一点点的变得激烈起来。

王杰希被吻的缺氧，叶修放过他的唇，抵着他的额头轻笑道：“笨啊，多少年了还没掌握换气要领。”

王杰希白他一眼，回击道：“我哪有叶神聪明，事事都能玩地得心应手。”

叶修使坏似的狠掐了一下他的乳尖，说道：“谁说的？这么说的人肯定不了解我。因为你就没让我得心应手过。”

身体被他或揉或亲的挑逗着，王杰希觉得叶修这就是得了便宜还卖乖。瞪着他抗议道：“啊……你这么说……唔！你的良心就不会痛吗？！嗯～”

“会啊，不过也就这种时候才会痛那么一下下。”

“流氓！啊……”

叶修嘴上跟王杰希扯着，手里的进度可没耽误。他已经将王杰希身上的浴袍脱去了，一只手已经揉握起了王杰希的侧腰。

王杰希的身体是被叶修开发过的，纵然他们已经有好几年不曾发生过关系，但身体似乎还记得被叶修触碰的感觉，感官很快就敏感了起来。

叶修从他的额头开始，一路向下吮吻着，这一幕有点像他们第一次做的时候，那时候叶修也是这样，像是对待什么稀世珍宝一样，一路小心翼翼的吻遍了他全身每一处，仿佛害怕不这样安抚他，就会吓到他一样。

想到这里，一股莫名的酸劲儿冒了出来，王杰希觉得心里堵得慌。“不用这样，又不是第一次了……”

叶修抬起头来茫然的看着王杰希：“什么？”

看着叶修一脸无措的表情，王杰希突然觉得那句话他说不出口了。只好别过脸将小臂放在了眼睛上挡住视线：“……没什么。”

被他珍视难道不好吗？自己这是在无理取闹个什么劲？

其实叶修刚才猜到了王杰希想说什么，但他就是想把最好的都给王杰希，包括在床上。

王杰希感觉自己大腿内侧被咬了一口，随后穴口便被一个温润湿软的东西所覆盖。

他愣了一秒，很快就反应过来那是什么。立刻叫道：“啊～别脏！”

叶修从他腿间抬起头，看着他问道：“这些年你跟别人做过？”

王杰希愣了，接着就是沉默。

见他不说话叶修似乎生气了，一巴掌就打在了王杰希白皙丰满的臀峰上，咬牙切齿道：“说实话。”

王杰希痛呼一声，心里觉得委屈：当年和别人纠缠不清的人明明是他！为什么现在被怀疑的人反而是自己？！

“叶修你混蛋！”王杰希骂完，不受控制的湿了眼角。

叶修附身抱住王杰希，头埋在他肩上，声音有些压抑：“王杰希，你听着。我可以接受你跟别人上床，但我不能接受你心里有别人。”

王杰希结实的一拳打在了叶修背上，声音已经染了哭腔，骂道：“叶修你别倒打一耙！谁他妈跟别人上床了！”

吼完这句王杰希才反应过来不对：他为什么要顺着叶修的话急着澄清自己啊！

果然，下一秒王杰希就看见了叶修含笑的眼睛，叶修吻着他的唇，痴语道：“我就知道我家大眼儿只会愿意跟我做。”

说完叶修就又埋头到了他腿间，这一次倒是直接逗弄起了那艳红的小口。

“你……啊……！”此刻，王杰希倒是十分庆幸，他刚才洗澡时为自己做了灌肠。

叶修先是亲吻着每一条褶皱，之后慢悠悠的打着圈，再伸出舌头一一舔过，直到穴口被舔得湿漉漉的温软了，他才试着将软舌探入穴口，开始进攻内里。

其实王杰希很喜欢被叶修舔穴，这不仅仅能给他带来生理上的快感，还能给他带来心理上的满足。毕竟舔穴这种事，不是每个人都愿意为对象做的。

王杰希后穴有一个被叶修调教出来的敏感点，很浅，就在入口处不远的地方。舌头的长度足够能碰到那里。因为那里，原本就是被叶修用舌头硬生生给舔出来的！

王杰希记得那个敏感点，叶修自然也记得。果然，叶修在王杰希后穴里戳了一会儿，很快就找到了那个令王杰希兴奋又羞耻的位置。

叶修的舌头才逗弄了那里没两下，就听见王杰希拔高了调儿的呻吟。那一声声叫的，听得叶修身下那物又张大了几分。

叶修终是抬起头笑着逗他：“这里还是这么敏感。杰希还记不记得，有年我生日，你把自己当礼物送给我，结果没几下就被我舔射了的事儿？”

王杰希听完只想给叶修一脚，最好能踢得他失忆。“要做快做，哪那么多……啊哈！叶修你！”

王杰希正说着呢，却被突然插入带了润滑的手指弄得失声，就连控诉叶修的话都没能说完。

叶修笑着亲了亲他的唇角道：“我这不是正在快吗？怎么你等不急了？”

“你不说垃圾话是不是会死？”王杰希不满的问。

叶修还是笑：“好了好了不逗你了。”

沉默的动作了一会儿，叶修趴在王杰希耳边，温声道：“老实告诉我，这些年，有没有想我？”

王杰希还是沉默了一会儿，那句憋在嗓子眼儿里的话，终是问出了口：“那你，有想我吗？”

“想，特别想。”

“大眼儿，杰希，咱们不闹了，咱们复合吧好不好？”

这些年，他曾想念过你，现在还回来跟你复合，你还想求什么呢？当年他跟你提分手的答案吗？那重要吗……答案你不是早就有了？何苦还要折腾呢？王杰希终是伸手抱住了身上的叶修，应道：“……好。”

“真好，我们终于又在一起了。”叶修痴痴地说完，便吻住了王杰希，这是一个发自内心的甜到发腻的深吻。

一吻罢，叶修趁王杰希还在失神喘气，架起他的双腿，对准穴口一桶到底！滑腻空虚的通道瞬间被结结实实的填满，那一瞬间，王杰希差点儿就高潮了。

叶修也是倒抽了一口气，说道：“以前做过那么多次，你怎么还这么紧。”

“……啊哈！！你还不是…唔啊……一样这么粗！嗯啊……你就不能嗯～别搞突然袭击吗！哈～”王杰希带着饶人的呻吟断断续续的控诉着。

叶修不经失笑：“我不搞突然袭击你能有这么爽？”

王杰希的双腿被迫挂在叶修肩上，这会儿可是正好拿脚踢了叶修一下：“那你倒是……快点啊！”

叶修每一下都顶在他的敏感点上，可是频率很慢，每顶一下就要隔一会儿。这不上不下的让他特别难受。

被叶修调教过的身体，即使这样被插着，却也觉得内里空虚异常，瘙痒难耐。仿佛只有被大力操弄才能得到解脱。

听见王杰希的催促，叶修露出了一丝邪笑：“行啊，那你叫声好听的。”

王杰希犹豫了下，随后攀上叶修的脖颈，附在他耳边说道：“……叶修，我爱你。”

王杰希能感觉叶修整个人都明显僵了一下，随后便如他所愿大开大合的抽插了起来。嘴里还说道：“哪有你这样儿的啊王大眼，一上来就开大招。”

听到这话，王杰希却是害怕他误会，立刻解释了一句：“我是，认真的……”

叶修的顶撞更加凶猛了：“我知道。”

身下速度极快又凶狠的抽插着，上面两人却是缠绵的吻得难舍难分。屋内再没有了说话声，有的只是暧昧又清晰的呻吟声和水声。

直到最后时刻，叶修才又痴喃道：“大眼儿，杰希，让我射在里面好不好？给我生孩子好不好？”

“啊……叶修…叶修……好…好…好啊嗯啊啊！”纵然知道自己不可能会生孩子，但他还是一声声的应了。

“……杰希，我也爱你。”叶修说着，泄在了王杰希体内。

事后，两人没有急着去清理，而是就着刚才的姿势就那样相拥着享受着高潮后的余韵。

见气氛正好，叶修决定问出那个折磨了他这么多年的问题。“大眼儿，我问你件事儿呗？”

“嗯。”王杰希靠在叶修怀里懒洋洋的闭着眼睛哼了声。

叶修沉吟了一下，像是在组织语言：“你当年，为什么和我分手？”

听到这话，王杰希立刻就睁开了眼睛：“你问我？当年分手不是你提的吗？”

叶修茫然：“怎么可能，我宝贝你还来不及呢怎么可能跟你提分手？”

“就是你提的，证据我都还留着呢。”王杰希肯定道。

“不可能，我没有那么做过，连一点儿要跟你分手的想法都不曾有过。你还有证据？什么证据？”叶修更加茫然了。

王杰希见他似乎真不知道的样子，便说道：“把我手机递给我。”

叶修照做，将放在茶几上的手机递给王杰希，只见他在屏幕上点了十几下，然后又将手机拿给他，说道：“你自己看。”

王杰希说着，又靠回了叶修怀里。

叶修接过来看了，那是短信收发建面，对话框里就几句对话：

[叶修：我们分手吧。]

[我：因为苏沐秋？]

[叶修：算，算是吧。]

[我：那好，我答应了。]

叶修看完后立刻就急了：“这不是我发的！我没有！而且我跟沐秋是清白的！”

王杰希闭着眼睛，似是快睡着了，轻飘飘的“嗯”了声便没了下文。

叶修有些无奈了，控诉道：“不是，你怎么好像一点都不在乎的样子啊？”

王杰希慢悠悠的睁开眼看着他，说道：“有什么好在乎的？不管真相如何，也改不了我们分开了五年的事实。”

今天叶修的态度让他明白了，他们当年会分手就是一场误会。误会或许源自巧合，或许源自有心人的故意为之。但导致最终结果的，始终是他们不够彼此信任，不然，这个误会也不会在时隔五年后才被发现。

他已经无心再去追究始末真相了，他现在只想跟叶修好好过，不要再浪费今后的每一天。

“与其纠结那令人恼火的真相，还不如你跟我保证，以后都不会再发生那种事了。”

叶修抱紧了王杰希，叹口气说道：“你说的对，与其纠结当年分手的原因，倒不如好好规划未来。毕竟，不管是误会还是圈套，都改变不了我们确实分手过的事实。”

导致他们当年分手的真相，他心里已经有数了。他不会放过那个人，因为那个人曾借用他的名义伤害了他最爱的王杰希。唯独这点，他不能原谅陶轩。

不过最值得庆幸的是，这漫长的五年来，他的杰希不曾变心。所以今后，他一定会和王杰希好好过，不会再错过今后的每一天。

王杰希换了个姿势趴在叶修身上，认真道：“但不管是误会还是什么，你都亏欠了我五年，你得赔我。”

叶修笑着亲了亲王杰希的额头，应道：“行啊。你说，要我怎么赔？”

王杰希抬起头来和叶修对视，脸不红，心不跳的提出无理要求：“来微草做摄影师。”

叶修果断摇头拒绝：“那可不行，我去微草了兴欣怎么办？而且，我这么贵微草请得起吗？”

王杰希才不理叶修的垃圾话呢，直接说道：“不愿意来就算了，不用放垃圾话。”

叶修退让一步道：“微草我是去不了了。不过，我可以做你的专职摄影师。”

王杰希的一双大小眼立刻就瞪大了，追问道：“真的？”

叶修笑着握了握王杰希的鼻子，肯定道：“当然是真的。”

王杰希马上抓住机会说道：“那正好，我有部新戏马上要开拍了，你来帮我。”

叶修立刻纠正他：“我是说做你的个人专职摄影师，只拍你一个人。不是拍你的戏。”

王杰希爬起来主动去亲叶修，叶修当然没有拒绝。一吻罢，王杰希轻轻喘着气，说道：“导演亲自陪吃陪聊，还陪睡。叶神来吗？”

叶修：“……”条件听起来似乎很诱人啊……

王杰希还没来得及得意呢，刚刚才被蹂躏过的后穴便又被叶修粗烫的硬物顶了顶。“你……唔！”

刚刚才经历过情事的后穴湿软异常，而且极其敏感。叶修深知这一点，所以毫无顾忌的一桶到底，然后直接开始大力操弄起来。

他喜欢这样又快又狠的占有王杰希，喜欢抵在他最深处的敏感点上研磨，听他因这样而拔高的呻吟，甚至控制不住自己的浪叫。

以前偶尔被操狠了，王杰希还会甜言蜜语的求他快点。

叶修想着，不经被自己的回忆给刺激到了。便准备让记忆重现：“杰希，告诉我，我现在在做什么？”

王杰希抿着唇不说话，他当然不愿意回答这么羞耻的问题了。

叶修不死心，索性停下不动了。

王杰希被这么要到不到的折腾着，抗议道：“叶修你再这样我们就分手！”

叶修眯起了眼睛，啪的一巴掌打在王杰希手感极好的臀肉上，凉嗖嗖的问他：“你说什么？”

王杰希看着他，吞了口口水，认错了：“……我错了。”

叶修乘胜追击：“那你说，我现在在做什么？”

王杰希别过脸咬牙道：“在操我……修哥哥在操杰希。”

叶修满意了，立刻就给了王杰希一个痛快。最后还不忘表扬道：“我家杰希最乖了！”


End file.
